


Driving Slow on Sunday Morning

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, sleepy morning blowjobs, soft, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Neil wakes up before Andrew and he wants to wake his boyfriend up in a special way.





	Driving Slow on Sunday Morning

Neil rolled over and shielded his face from the light streaming through the window. It was a rare morning that they didn't have early practice and Neil fully intended to take advantage of it. Slowly, so he didn't startle Andrew awake, Neil stretched out until all his bones popped satisfyingly. Then he pushed the blankets to the end of the bed and rolled closer to his boyfriend.

Gently, so gently that he barely touched him, Neil pressed closed mouth kisses to Andrews hair and forehead. He waited patiently as he began to stir underneath him-- not the violent way he used to wake up, now that he was used to sharing his bed with Neil. He waited until Andrew blinked sleepily at him then grinned.

“Yes or no?”

Andrew blinked again, his sleep muddled brain taking a moment to catch up. Neil waited patiently, not touching him, until Andrew answered him.

“Yes.” 

Neil grinned again before swooping down to capture Andrew’s mouth in a slow kiss. It was slower, more gentle than their normal kisses. Andrew was still pliant and warm from sleep and Neil intended to keep him that way. He didn't want this to be rushed. He wanted to make Andrew feel good.

He kissed Andrew's mouth one last time before trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck. Andrew sighed softly and tilted his head into his pillow to give Neil more access. Neil made sure to kiss every spot that made his breath hitch before moving down to his chest. Andrew wasn't particularly sensitive there but it was still pale skin that deserved to be worshipped. 

One of Andrew's hands carded through Neil's hair as he kissed lower. He tasted every inch of skin along Andrew's hip bones and pressed kisses down pale line of hair that stretched from his belly button down to his boxers. He hooked his fingertips into the waistband and glanced up at Andrew. His boyfriends pale face was flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead. 

“Still yes?” Neil asked dutifully.

Andrew's eyes opened and he looked down at him. His stare wasn't as intense as usual.

“Yes,” he confirmed quietly.

Neil kissed his hip again to hide his smile. This was his favorite Andrew. This was an Andrew that only he ever saw and he loved every second of it.

Andrew's hand tightened on his hair as he wrapped his lips around his cock. There was a moment of perfect stillness as Neil took him deep and held him there, the room silent except for Andrew's heavy breathing, then he drew back, lapping at the head. Andrew was never handsy but he was still half asleep and desperate. He held on tightly to Neil's hair and his hips jumped restlessly with each downward stroke.

Neil could already taste him leaking in his mouth and he knew this would be over quickly. Andrew jerked hard under his hands and the pull at his scalp brought tears to his eyes. He loved it though. Neil had forgotten how much he loved this until he realized how close he was himself. He shoved his hips against the mattress and took Andrew deep in his throat again. 

“Neil… close,” Andrew warned him breathlessly.

Just the sound of his ruined voice saying his name was enough to drive Neil over the edge. He groaned helplessly around Andrew’s dick as he came. Andrew's hand tightened to the point of pain again and that was all the warning Neil got before Andrew was arching up and flooding his mouth. He swallowed reflexively as he gasped through the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Once Andrew went still, be pulled away and crawled back up his body.

“Good morning,” he whispered hoarsely. He pressed a chaste kiss to Andrew's mouth and sighed contentedly.

“Did you come?”

“Yeah,” Neil felt himself blushing but Andrew didn't make fun of him.

Neil ignored the stickiness in his boxers and curled close to his boyfriend. Andrew kissed him drowsily before falling back asleep. Neil chuckled softly and let his head fall down to the pillow beside him. They didn't have to get up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about andreil on tumblr! (beautifulmagick)


End file.
